<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're lucky stupid is the new sexy by protag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299926">you're lucky stupid is the new sexy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/protag/pseuds/protag'>protag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Feelings Realization, M/M, assumed feelings, dumbass tetora on full display, idiots to lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/protag/pseuds/protag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuro sighed, gently trying to shake Tetora off him but the underclassman was stubborn. “You do whatever you want. Or whatever you don’t want to do. There’s only so many options when you like someone. Either tell them and see what happens or just bottle it up and see if it passes.” He instructed.</p><p>Tetora listened to him carefully, he knew right away because of the person he was that he couldn’t do the latter. He wouldn’t be able to hold in his feelings even if he tried, he was a straightforward guy. When he felt something he let everyone know, in fact he figured a lot of the people around them would benefit from just blurting out how they felt rather than dancing around admitting their feelings.</p><p>“I get it.” Tetora nodded, finally unhanding Kuro, standing up and letting his senior have his arm back. “I need to tell Midori how I feel right away.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nagumo Tetora/Takamine Midori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're lucky stupid is the new sexy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Taishou you have to hear me out! I’m gonna go insane.” Tetora cried out, almost throwing himself face forward as he still made sure to bow when entering the dojo in his rush.</p><p>Kuro was suited up to practice as he had known Tetora intended on coming by that day. Although with the way the dojo floor was covered in sewing progress, it didn’t seem too likely he’d be peeling himself away from the work for his junior. He was however, more than willing to look away and raise an eyebrow at Tetora who wasn’t waiting on his reaction to keep talking.</p><p>“That Midori-kun! It’s been so long, why does he still need Taichou to take him to practice? He knows the way and he knows it’ll just be more annoying for him if he skips… Why does he need to show off all the time that he’s Taichou’s favourite?” Tetora asked, gradually pouting and fussing all the more as he went on.</p><p>Kuro stuck his tongue out, only half giving Tetora’s attention as he was eyeing his work, making sure it was put together just right. “Why do you care now if it’s been happening all year?”</p><p>Tetora had to hesitate for a moment, realizing he didn’t have much of an answer but quickly insisting anyway, “It’s just really annoying me now! That Midori-kun… And despite his complaint about having enough of him he’s always bringing him up anyway. Why does he need to talk about him all the time?”</p><p>Tetora was huffing, too much pent up energy now that he was worked up. A good spar with Kuro would probably go a long way for blowing off steam but since Kuro wasn’t budging he had to settle with pacing back and forth and venting.</p><p>“And why does that bother you? I remember you not havin’ the nicest stuff to say about Morisawa in the beginning too.” Kuro pointed out, finally finishing with what he was doing well enough to decide to put it down and give Tetora some proper attention.</p><p>“Because.. Well…” Tetora stumbled over his words a bit, contemplating what to say before suddenly scrambling over to sit at Kuro’s side, his face serious. </p><p>“I think I like Taichou. I keep thinking about it and it makes the most sense doesn’t it? As annoying as he is, I’ve started to really respect him as an idol.” Tetora’s cheeks puffed up a bit, flushing as he explained himself to Kuro.</p><p>Kuro must have pulled a bit of a face because Tetora got defensive and quickly continued. “I get so frustrated and bothered when Midori-kun gets all his attention and talks about him all the time doesn’t it make the most sense? MIdori-kun is in my age and we’re in the same unit so it’s already like we’re rivals. It’s like I’m suddenly losing to him on the love side of things.”</p><p>Scratching his neck Kuro tried to not brush him off or get him worked up more but he found it pretty difficult to listen to. “I mean Tetsu… As far as I can tell this whole thing is about your classmate. He’s the one you keep mentioning and it’s not the first time you’ve talked about him to me either. Haven’t you ever considered you’re jealous that he’s talking ‘bout Morisawa instead of you even though you’re right there?”</p><p>Kuro couldn’t pretend he was all that well informed when it came to matters of the heart himself but with how attached to him the first year was he’d like to think he knew Tetora pretty well. And knowing Tetora meant knowing that he could be quite the dense, oblivious kid.</p><p>Tetora was blinking, clearly trying to process what he had been told, shaking his head wordlessly but so obviously thinking it over that he couldn’t really deny it. </p><p>“But- Taishou I just came to terms with liking Taichou, did I really get it wrong?” Tetora asked slowly, his face gradually getting more and more red.</p><p>Kuro wasn’t able to stop himself from smiling any longer, reaching out and ruffling Tetora’s hair getting his attention enough to answer him. “I can’t tell you how you feel. Only you know for sure. Though I wonder if you’d be getting that embarrassed if I wasn’t at least just a little bit right?”</p><p>Tetora swallowed nervously, Kuro had a point. He felt so jittery and like his face was burning so hot that he could burst into flames at any moment. When he thought it was Chiaki that he was crushing on he’d been a bit confused with himself even if he had been flustered then too it was two completely different reactions.</p><p>“I mean… I guess I do like being the first one to greet Midori-kun in our classroom every morning… And noticing how much he’s grown as a performer cause it feels like we could be on stage together forever… And the way he smiles, like really smiles when he’s happy about something, it’s really gentle and makes me feel warm… I mean it goes without saying that he’s really good looking, so tall and handsome it’s intimidating to be next to him but I hate the thought of him going anywhere either…” Tetora started listing things out and he couldn’t stop. His heart was suddenly beating so fast he was certain it was about to burst out of his chest.</p><p>Making Kuro jump, Tetora let out a panicked yell, grabbing onto Kuro’s outstretched arm and clinging onto it for support. </p><p>“Taishou~ I like Midori-kun, what do I do?!” Tetora wailed out.</p><p>He didn’t have a plan when it was Chiaki either sure, but he felt so startled by realising just how much he liked his classmate. He had to see Midori all the time, even more than he saw Chiaki, there was no way he was going to be able to focus on anything if he got this overwhelmed anytime he saw Midori again.</p><p>Kuro sighed, gently trying to shake Tetora off him but the underclassman was stubborn. “You do whatever you want. Or whatever you don’t want to do. There’s only so many options when you like someone. Either tell them and see what happens or just bottle it up and see if it passes.” He instructed.</p><p>Tetora listened to him carefully, he knew right away because of the person he was that he couldn’t do the latter. He wouldn’t be able to hold in his feelings even if he tried, he was a straightforward guy. When he felt something he let everyone know, in fact he figured a lot of the people around them would benefit from just blurting out how they felt rather than dancing around admitting their feelings.</p><p>“I get it.” Tetora nodded, finally unhanding Kuro, standing up and letting his senior have his arm back. “I need to tell Midori how I feel right away.”</p><p>Kuro’s eyes widened a bit, startled by the suddenness of his declaration. “Ah- Wait Tetsu-!” Kuro attempted to call out to him but aside from calling out a thanks Tetora didn’t stop to consider him. </p><p>Kuro sighed, slumping back in his spot. He was going to tell Tetora to think up a plan on how to do it, it could be easy to get hurt when you dive in head first with such tender feelings involved. But in the end that’s how Tetora was, feeling and acting first before he could ever stop to think. If it was meant to be, that would be how Tetora would get things done.</p><p>Tetora had run at his full speed, counting himself lucky he didn’t manage to pass any teachers or older students that would scold him for breaking the rules. He startled more than one of his classmates as he burst through the doors yelling for Midori.</p><p>“Tetora-kun what’s the emergency?” Hinata asked, more than a little confused.</p><p>Hajime looked like he was almost faint from the scare, Tomoya was trying to fan him as if that would help him come back to the world of the living. Tetora felt him sweating, the guilt starting to hit him for being so impulsive.</p><p>“I needed to see Midori-kun right away. I- I need to tell him how I feel before Taichou steals him away from me.” Tetora insisted, taking the moment to try and regain his breath before he would take off again.</p><p>Hinata’s expression was understandably shocked. It also really wasn’t helping him feel any less confused. “Y-Your feelings? Tetsu-kun’s so advanced… Uhm but you saw your senior took Hottie-kun just before you left for your club? He hasn’t come back yet.” He filled him in.</p><p>“Crap! You’re right! I literally ran off just to complain to Taishou about it.” Tetora cursed himself for forgetting so quickly and wasting time.</p><p>Part of him knew it wasn’t so urgent, that he probably could have waited until after school or any other time to try and talk to him about it but he was too impatient. It had felt world shattering for him to understand his own feelings and he had to express them right away.</p><p>He had been shaking Hinata’s shoulders and the orange haired finally peeled him off with a confused laugh. “There’s still a bit until break is over and you know he was just going to talk about something for his club so you can probably find him at the basketball court if it’s that important.” He suggested.</p><p>Tetora’s eyes lit up, encouraged all over again. “That’s right! I just need to get there in time. Good job Hinata-kun.” He thanked and Tetora was already rushing back out of the classroom not even hearing Hinata’s response about how he really didn’t do anything.</p><p>Tetora took a little more care to not sprint as hard as he could this time, he wanted to actually be able to speak when he got there and knew he shouldn’t push his luck around not getting caught. If a teacher tried to stop him, part of him was afraid of losing the nerve to say anything at all to Midori, so he had to declare his feelings as soon as he could.</p><p>He wasn’t quite aggressive this time, trying to have slightly better manners as he made his way to the basketball court and let himself in. He already knew he was interrupting a meeting and would be getting in quite a few people’s ways but he was just hoping they were mostly done already. It had only been a brief meet up, to get everyone on the same day for practice schedules since so many members showed up inconsistently and Chiaki wanted to change that.</p><p>“Sorry for the intrusion! I need to borrow Midori-kun!” Tetora called out immediately, bowing his head even though he was looking up anyway so he could see his reaction.</p><p>Midori looked uncomfortable to say the least, being requested in such a flashy manner bringing on attention that he clearly didn’t like. It was too easy to forget that he was such a timid guy with how big he was, something Tetora made a mistake around often.</p><p>“Nagumo, did you come to play basketball? You’re welcome anytime but we’re not actually playing now.” Chiaki welcomed, somehow completely failing to read the mood despite Tetora having just said why he was there it was really frustrating.</p><p>Tetora felt embarrassed as he noticed Midori trying to hide behind a sheepish looking Mao. Midori probably didn’t want even more attention by actually getting up to go with him. But unfortunately for Midori, Tetora didn’t go all that way just to give up now.</p><p>“Yeah, no, Taichou I just need to talk to Midori-kun for a minute. You can have him right back.” Tetora promised.</p><p>Chiaki looked over to the boy in question, pretty much forcing him out of his pointless hiding place behind his smaller senior. “Here you go. We were pretty much done, so he’s all yours.”</p><p>Midori was quietly groaning but not enough to really speak up and object. It was good enough, Tetora reasoned later he’d probably be glad enough just to get away from Chiaki sooner and thank him.</p><p>They walked outside of the building together. Once the door was shut Tetora didn’t bother going any further, he wasn’t sure he could handle having to stop and think about where they could get some privacy for it if they had to take any longer.</p><p>“Midori-kun!” Tetora squeezed his eyes shut, internally cringing at himself for automatically shouting at the other boy. Confessing really wasn’t as easy as it was made out to be.</p><p>Midori had flinched, when Tetora cracked his eyes open again he noticed his classmate tearing up and in a half crouch as if ready to curl up and cry over being so startled.</p><p>“S-Sorry!” Tetora apologized right away but it didn’t seem to help much, Midori whining as he noticed Tetora wasn’t continuing yelling at him. </p><p>“What was that for? I don’t remember doing anything to make you angry at me.” Midori moped. Sure, Midori had left suddenly at lunch but Tetora had been intending on going to his club anyway before he forgot all about actually practicing.</p><p>“I’m not angry, I kind of just couldn’t control my volume for a second there.” Tetora said honestly, Midori was still a bit flustered and sulky but he hesitantly straightened up and gave Tetora his attention.</p><p>“What was so urgent you couldn’t text? Am I in trouble with a teacher?” Midori asked again.</p><p>Tetora sweated a bit, an awkward laugh as he scratched his own cheek a bit cluelessly. “You’re not in trouble with anyone? Midori-kun do you have something to confess to, you’re sounding really guilty.” Tetora pointed out jokingly.</p><p>Midori shook his head quickly, realizing how it must have sounded. Tetora didn’t need to hear him defend himself though, getting serious and jumping down onto his knees so suddenly. People propose on one knee so asking someone out on both of your knees seemed like a good idea for about a split second before he was done on them and starting to feel really stupid. </p><p>It would have been more embarrassing to get up again and just claim he had fallen so Tetora had no choice but to roll with it.</p><p>“Midori-kun!” Oh no, Tetora was yelling again. “I really like you!”</p><p>Midori froze a bit, his confusion was so painfully obvious and on display. He wasn’t saying anything as if waiting for Tetora to continue and explain it to him.</p><p>“Like, I really like you.” Tetora tried, he’d never confessed to someone before so he really had no clue about the best way to spit out his feelings. </p><p>Maybe a love letter would have been better so he could have spent time thinking over the right words to say? Then again, Midori was popular and had admitted to getting plenty of letters before something that was only bound to increase the more popular of an idol he became. Tetora decided his way was better, it stood out and was his pure, unfiltered feelings.</p><p>“Uhm… I like Tetora-kun too I guess?” Midori answered awkwardly but even Tetora could guess they weren’t on the same page. Midori was distracted, glancing around like to make sure they hadn’t attracted extra attention from anyone around. </p><p>Without really thinking about it he tugged at Midori’s hands, while he meant to just do it to emphasize his words and really make Midori listen to him the other seemed to read it as a prompt to join him on the floor. </p><p>Tetora flushed darker, Midori’s face being so much closer to his again made his mind race and struggle to find words.</p><p>“Midori-kun, really listen okay. I’m not the best at saying stuff but I’m doing my best here.” Tetora insisted, his seriousness being enough to get Midori’s proper attention. Though part of Tetora couldn’t help thinking about how much easier this would be if Midori wasn’t so dense and understood what he was getting at right away.</p><p>“This is really sudden. I mean, really sudden but I like you. In the way that I look forward to greeting you every day and your smile makes me feel calm and inspired like how mascots make you feel.” Tetora told him, Midori gasping slightly as he listed off examples.</p><p>Midori was shaking his head slightly but he wasn’t cutting Tetora off which was enough for him. He wasn’t sure which of them looked more nervous and embarrassed at that point but he held Midori’s hands as tight as he could.</p><p>Midori’s hands were so big, but his hold was so gentle like he was unsure if he was meant to be holding back at all. But he wasn’t pulling away or telling Tetora to stop. Tetora didn’t want to be getting his hopes up but things didn’t feel like they were going badly so he was more than happy to keep speeding forward no matter where that meant things would end up.</p><p>“But… Don’t you like Morisawa-senpai?” Midori asked, startling Tetora who couldn’t help dropping Midori’s hands and falling back from his knees onto his behind.</p><p>“Huh? No! I mean- I had thought that too but I don’t. Did it really seem like that?” Tetora couldn’t help asking, it felt embarrassing that they had come to the same conclusion especially when Tetora was so certain now that it wasn’t right. </p><p>Midori glanced away, apparently finding it difficult to look at him now. “Well, I mean you always acted so annoyed when he would come to pick me up or when he gives me all that extra advice and praise in practice… I kind of just figured you were jealous it was me and not you.” He admitted. </p><p>Tetora struggled to hold back his laughter knowing that it would only upset Midori but it was really too funny now. </p><p>“Sorry- I’m not making fun of you. I just had been thinking the same thing until only just before. I do think Taichou is admirable in his own way but… I kind of noticed just how much I had to force myself to think it was anything more.” Tetora started, giving a shy smile when Midori finally looked back at him and their eyes met.</p><p>Midori joined him properly sitting on the floor by now. They were going to get in the way if the others tried to leave soon so he had to try to get to the point already.</p><p>Tetora rested his hands behind his head as he hummed while finding the right way to say it. “I guess it’s more about feelings than thoughts. Once I was asked if I like you instead… It just felt right, y’know? The answer made sense. So many feelings of frustration I’d had towards you… Made sense.”</p><p>Tetora wasn’t sure his answer itself made sense but he knew it. He knew this is what liking someone was meant to feel like. As calm as he was coming across in the moment he was still sweating and shivering, just knowing that everything was hanging on how Midori would respond was driving him insane.</p><p>“I’m not entirely sure I get it.” Midori said, Tetora sighing and hanging his head in defeat. </p><p>While he hadn’t thought much about what a rejection could mean he knew he’d respect whatever Midori said. He didn’t have to feel the same and so long as they were able to stay friends that was enough.</p><p>Midori continued, “Even if I don’t get it… If you’re sure it’s me and not that guy… For what it counts I- I think I like you too.”</p><p>“Huh?!” Tetora couldn’t help himself from reacting strongly in shock, making Midori let out a startled scream as he leaned in closer like he was trying to see any sign of it being a lie on Midori.</p><p>Tetora was certain his heart was beating so fast it was at risk of just falling out of his chest. </p><p>Midori seemed flustered and was fussing, muttering under his breath but not retreating away. “I said what I said.” He insisted. Then more frustrated again, pretty much glaring at Tetora for making him talk about it at all he added, “I really like Tetora-kun too!”</p><p>They were both red and flustered, staring at the other lost for what to do. An air of shyness but a growing excitement in the air. What would it be okay to ask for? Tetora didn’t know if he should start with a date or just asking Midori to be his boyfriend. Maybe he should be going back to Kuro for more advice first. </p><p>“S-Stop staring so much now.” Midori objected, he definitely looked like he was ready to start digging a hole so he could crawl into the Earth below and disappear but Tetora wasn’t about to let him go. </p><p>“Sorry- I can’t do that. I made you wear this expression, I haven’t seen anyone else pull it out of you so… I’m really proud and I want to enjoy it.” Tetora insisted, grinning as wide as he could.</p><p>Midori swallowed, a hand moving to cover his face making Tetora laugh as he easily moved in and forced the hand away. </p><p>For a moment it had seemed like everything stopped again, that the world was only the two of them and they weren’t somewhere so public. All Tetora’s feelings were rushing over him at once, he didn’t have the clearest idea of what was meant to happen next but he did know that sometimes people who liked each other kissed. The way Midori’s mouth was so frequently set in a pout made it even harder to ignore that instinct. </p><p>Midori’s eyes widened, seeming to guess what Tetora was going for right away as his eyes squeezed shut and he was leaning in for it. </p><p>He was going to have his first kiss with Midori on the day he confessed to him, on the very same day he realized he liked him at all. It was just Tetora’s style to rush ahead with the first thought in his head and that wasn’t about to change.</p><p>Tetora knew he didn’t have far to lean away at all and Midori wasn’t getting up or trying to get away. The magic moment was only seconds away.</p><p>Except that before Tetora could connect his lips with Midori he was suddenly pushed backwards with extreme force easily falling back and hitting his head on the ground.</p><p>“Eh? Are Nagumo and Takamine fighting? I don’t know what happened but violence isn’t the answer! If you need to hit anyone, get out your frustrations on me instead!” Chiaki’s voice interrupted the atmosphere.</p><p>Tetora was definitely considering taking him up on the offer as he looked over frustrated. The doors to the gym were wide open and all the club members who had been gathered looking out curiously. Midori’s eyes had been opened last Tetora saw so he had to guess that he had panicked when he saw the door open and they gained an audience. At least he hoped that was the case anyway.</p><p>Tetora groaned, kicking his legs a little and hiding his burning face under his arms. “That’s enough Taichou! You keep getting in the way.” He complained, only getting more embarrassed as he heard a few people snickering likely guessing more or less what they’d walked in on.</p><p>“I can’t handle this.” Midori objected, pulling himself up from the floor already, pulling his school jacket up so he could hide his head under it like a child hiding under the blankets on his bed for safety. “I’m going back to class first.” He insisted. </p><p>Tetora jolted up suddenly, worried Midori would be completely scared off or hated him now. </p><p>Embarrassed but hesitating enough to look back at Tetora again Midori shyly forced out, “Let’s talk about it more after school. Bye.” Midori didn’t waste any more time though and immediately took off.</p><p>Tetora let out a relieved breath, easily accepting Chiaki’s offer when the older boy held out a hand to help him up. </p><p>He had a feeling it was going to be difficult going back to class especially with how close they sat to each other and the fact he’d blurted out his intent to confess. Midori probably wasn’t going to have a pleasant experience if he got there just to be asked about it.</p><p>Laughing to himself Tetora said goodbye to Tetora, moving along to follow far behind and go back to class himself. Maybe he was just an exceptionally lucky guy at times. Tetora knew it generally wasn’t good to be as impulsive as he was but if it was going to keep working out like that for him he wasn’t going to be breaking that habit any time soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel so unpracticed at writing just good, wholesome fluff now lmao. It was my first attempt at writing Tetora but hopefully it still made some good food for this pairing !!</p><p>If you wanna support me, get me to write for you or see twitter exclusive content check out and follow my writing acc @saltysugi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>